Soul Eater
by Kayla The Killer
Summary: Kayla a rare weapon,Taylor a newly transformed human
1. The New Weapon Part 1

_I do not own Soul Eater_

_Chapter 1-The new weapon_

A girl with long light brown hair walked in the school she had hazel eyes light mocha skin and wore a black and white dress she walked into the class and saw Stein dissecting a deer making her sick deep in her stomach she looked around spotting a couple of people but the one that caught her was a white haired boy by the name of Soul,but she didnt sit next to him she sat next to a blue haired girl

"Hi"Kayla said

"Hey"She said

Kayla looked around awkward

"names Lilly by the way"the blue haired girl said looking at Stein

"Kayla"she said smiling

Soul and Maka were sitting trying to understand how dissecting was going to teach them anything besides what parts of the body is what but their thoughts were cut short when Spirit ran in chasing a two tail cat demon around in class but stein was to busy dissecting to help.

"come here you cat"Spirit yelled

Patty stood going to the cat picking it up and cuddled it,Kid was looking at her as Liz was to busy doing her tails and eyebrows kayla sighed and laid her head on the desk

"i'm so not learning anything right now"she said and Lilly nodded in agreement

Kid was being bugged by Patty about keeping the Cat Demon finally he agreed when class ended and Spirit left but Stein told Lilly to stay behind as Kayla stood to leave she was bombarded by Boys she struggled to get out till bumping into Soul

"eh..hi"she said blushing crimson

"hi"he chuckled he had to admit he liked this chick

"i'm Kayla and you must be Soul you beat the Kishen Azura"she said

"well i wouldn't say i did it my meister mostly"he said chuckling

Kayla nodded and left with Soul behind her

(**PATTY,TAYLOR,LIZ,AND KID**)

"STAR!"Patty yelled

"Taylor"Liz said softly

"STAR"patty yelled

"Taylor is fine jeez"Kid said looking at his weapons and a new member a cat

Liz nodded and patty frowned but smiled when Taylor licked her chin they went home and got Taylor use to the house and liz and patty went to by stuff for Taylor

"i wonder what you can do"Kid said poking Taylor he poked her ears then chest she puffed fire at him grinning

"wow"he said

he let her jump on his shoulder as he walked to the kitchen to get something to eat

_soo sorry if this was short review please_


	2. The New Weapon Part 2

_heyyy me again so this is still part of chapter 1 i do not own soul eater only Kayla,and Taylor_

Kayla was sitting in her bedroom doing homework she had to admit meeting soul must have been fate but somewhere deep in her gut that maybe she wouldn't be with her she sighed going back to work till her phone rand and she saw lilly was calling her

"hey lilly why you calling"Kayla asked

"stein tried dissecting me!"Lilly yelled

Kayla held the phone away from her ear as she lisened to what happened she sighed

"LILLY CALM DOWN"kayla yelled

"sorry but still i bit him"she said

Kayla raised her eye brow"you bit him?"kayla asked

Lilly went to say something but the connection was lost kayla sighed walking to the living room hands in pockets

Taylor was eating a sandwich with Kid licking mustard off her muzzle she meowed and he petted her Taylor trotted to her living room and jumped on the couch as Kid sat watching tv Taylor purred and fell asleep when patty and liz came back

Kayla was walking in death city looking around trying to find some way to stop being bored when she bumped into soul

"o-oh sorry there"she said

"its fine Kayla"Soul chuckled

"if you say so"Kayla giggled

Soul and Kayla smiled at one another left to a park

Holo a wolf god was walking in a bar not noticeing being started at by Spirit till she felt hand on her butt she growled punching the guys head finding to be spirit

"hey there"he said groaning

she snarled steping on his head eyes holding fire

"YOU PERV"she yelled

"sorry"he said laughing

Kayla and Soul spent the day together smiling and laughing kayla left and went to find her sister

Taylor was waking up she was on a fluffy bed she mewed stretching but when she looked around Kid was nowhere near her she meowed for him but nothing she walked out his bedroom and saw kid asleep on the couch she licked his hand and he groaned turning away Taylor bit his leg making him jump in pain

"oww"he glared at Taylor but smiled when she was looking up at him confused he picked her up and petted her Liz and Patty arrived home Kid and Taylor looked at them and Liz smiled

"how cute"she said

Taylor mewed and she blew fire

The 3 owners of the fire cat smiled and laughed Taylor gave a cat grin

Lilly was walking down a side walk till bumping into Hikaru and Karou

"LILLY"they hugged her smiling

"g-guys c-cant breath"she said pushing them off

"we were looking all over for ya"they grinned Lilly sighed and patted there heads

_Hey guys now this story is a rp im doing so yeah also check out my ouran story pretty crazy lol bye bye_


	3. Dead Or Alive Part 1

_HEY kayla the killer again bringing you Dead and Gone lol thats the chapters __tittle_

_by the way i do not own soul eater or the twins not even Lilly o only own KAYLA TAYLOR AND HOLO_

Kayla was walking coming back from DWMA when she was signed a meister picking she kept walking not noticing a white haired boy walking she bumped into him and groaned she looked up seeing Soul she blushed and jumped back

"Hey Kayla"He smiled showing off his pointy teeth i gulped this was embarrassing

"BYE"i ran off and Hid in a ally my cheeks were burning and i sighed

Taylor was with kid at a pet store they were choosing between cat food and making nasty faces at the fish flavor Liz and Patty were very confused with the relationship between Lord deaths son and a fire cat but they said nothing and let the two enjoy one's company

"how about this"Kid pulled out pork flavor

Taylor meowed in approval and they bought 7 cans they 4 walked to the check out and left home

Lilly was walking with her brothers after a hard time explaining of why she was missing for only a hour

She saw Kayla in a ally and told her brothers to go on they left and Lilly went to Kayla

"Hey"Lilly said smiling

"Hi"Kayla said

"So um you alone"she asked

"Yeah"Kayla said quietly and Hugged her knees looking away

Not knowing a dark figure stood watching them with dark Purple eyes she jumped down and Bit the two disappearing Kayla and Lilly felt a stab like hit their stomach and they looked at one another fainting

Kayla woke in a hospital bed and looked around confused

"WHERE AM I"she heard lillys voice but her head was in to much pain

"l-lilly"she croaked out

"Kayla your ok"lilly went to stand but hissed in pain

"ms lilly the poison has not left your system"a nurse said Lilly laid in pain

_sorry for the short chapter but i had to so busy if you sneeze blush you __peace off_

_lol_


End file.
